Hatsuya "Hatsya" Kanzaki
Hatsuya (Hatsya) Kanzaki (神崎羽通夜 lit. "Where the God descend wings for the wake") was the former Shinigami captain of the 12th Division. Due to numerous 'crimes' against the Soul Society, his unbecoming of a Shinigami, and being a Visored demoted him as a mere Shinigami. However, regained his powers back, after being embraced by his clan, The Royal Penguin Party. He is known for being married to Hatsumi Kanazawa, a former Human who was actually abducted by the Hueco Mundo, instead, he ended up marrying an Arrancar version of her, which revealed to be the Succubus Hollow. According to the recent turn of events, it turned out that the dead Hatsuyas were his mere experiments, hence being referred as Variables, while he himself addressed as the Clockwork King. Of all the Shinigami so far, he has multiple Zanpakutō, which were derived and engineered from his clones. Appearance Hatsuya appears as a young boy with amber eyes, navy blue hair, bearing pale skin. It was possible due to his body modification techniques which seemed inhumane. Most of the time, he is often seen wearing shorts, be it short shorts, cycling shorts, or knee-length shorts. Hatsuya's reason for wearing shorts, instead of typical Shinigami pants, is he believed that he can move faster with lesser clothing, and oddingly enough, makes him mistaken as a girl or a child. Personality Hatsuya is a child-like, cheerful person with a lethal craving for pain, or dismemberment. There have few instances of suicidal attempts throughout his afterlife, since he lost his girlfriend. His life changed after reuniting with his girlfriend, such that he is really determined to practice his research and development responsibilities. History Hatsya (alternately, Hatsuya) Kanzaki is a son of a biochemistry magnate named Rion (now Orion), born from a family that excelled in different industries. Ranging from videogames, to software, to biochemistry, and recently, spaceship research and development. He had alot of siblings, and leaving him the youngest of the Kanzaki children. He died naked, bathed in his own blood and rain, in attempts to save his girlfriend Hatsumi (who is later killed after the rape) from a group of cosplayers who happened to be notorious cosplay-themed sex offenders. Their first sons Saiph, and Ensis are actually Hatsuya's and Hatsumi's baby, due to an undocumented development about the Kanzaki & Kanazawa Cosplay Slasher Rape incident. One of the offenders admit that he was able to extract some semen from Hatsuya, and passed onto Hatsumi. However, Hatsuya is killed for the second time, by the hands of his own students who were mind-controlled by Fire of Hueco Mundo. How he got back to the world is unknown, even though he himself slaughtered his clones, destroyed his lab, and has no family to return to. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Hatsuya is an intelligent scientific and inventive mind in Soul Society. He is also the most cruel and sadistic, yet sometimes manage to pull off something serious out of his silliest works. His research and inventive skill is entirely without ethics or morality and he commonly makes test subjects of his own allies if it furthers his goals. His mind is full of scientific curiosity which he puts toward all situations and pursuits he comes across, injuries included. Master Scientist / Inventor: As the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, he is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Hatsuya is the mad scientist archetype embodied, he has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, even though it is against the law of the Society. Master Alchemist & Bio-Engineer: Being the former head of the Research an Development Institute, Hatsuya has otherwise been shown to be an adept bio-alchemist. Out of Hollow fleshes, he was able to re-engineer the enemy monsters to his side. One of his known Bio-Engineering feats is the Arda Nova. Body Modification Expert: Hatsuya has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. He was able to produce a handful of clones of himself with different reiatsu, and genetic makeup, thus possible to build a new Zanpakuto. Furthermore, his masochism led to more possibilities in modifying almost every life, including his family. Enhanced Durability: In relation to his expertise in body modification, being able to take alot of hits, and experience different injuries, and deaths, Hatsuya can almost withstand anything, except moral or psychological attacks, or any form of endangering his wife. Zanpakutō 01 : Hensū henka no ken (short-handed as Henhenken')' (変数変化の剣 lit. "Variable Changing Sword"): It appears as a blue-bladed wakizashi. Ability usage code starts with: "PROGRAM!" Shikai: :Shikai Special Ability: Inflicts any status effects to anyone being stabbed by the Henhenken, provided that Hatsuya dialled the phone number for providing the debuff. :*'Kanzaki no Sasu Geijutsu - Tōseki chi-ryū!' (神崎刺す美術 -ストーンド·血流 lit. Kanzaki Stabbing Art : Stoned Bloodstream): Hatsuya dials #633872 (spells MEDUSA), and then the blade speaks the command name, and finally stab the target's body, ensuring a sure petrification of the enemy's bloodstream. Bankai: Eien kikai niku (永遠機械肉 lit. Forever Mechanical Flesh ): Due to Hatsuya's obsession in nanotechnology, incorporation of science and magic, and inhumane masochism, his Bankai form came to exist. :Bankai Special Ability: Constant regeneration due to reiryoku-powered nanites flowing all over Hatsuya's bloodstream, hence Hatsuya is either a humanized starfish or a living armor. :Bankai Skill (???): Hatsuya can switch between his nano-fested robot form, or stay human. Trivia * Hatsuya is a corruption of Hatsya. Hatsya means "Bright One of the Sword" in Arabic, and came from an Orion star named Iota Orionis. * Hatsuya's naming is out of random, until its creator happened to associate his name to the said star, and later found its kanji meanings. * Hatsuya happened to be a playable hero avatar of one of the roleplayer's original works, called NetGameSaga, and on Roy-kun Tsubasa X's Gradius: Dimension Zone. * He's so far known to have more than 1 Zanpakuto. * Hatsuya of Bleach: Soul Society & Fairy Tail: Phoenix Haze are both shorts-wearing masochists. * Hatsuya Kanzaki's character design is based from Eriol Hiiragizawa of Cardcaptor Sakura, and outfits as well are from Cardcaptor Sakura, and Kuroshitsuji. Speculations * Hatsuya died like five times or more, and he keeps coming back? How? His lab's gone, he killed his own clones. HOW?? * Samsara = reincarnation cycle? * A Hatsuya-like character in another universe screwing anyone else's universe? * Henry Kanlaon of NetGameSaga hacked the RPG. * Hatsuya is a Necromorph. * Or probably, a Kyuubey? Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Former Shinigami captains Category:Nobles